Love you more every time you kiss me!
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Ever since they confessed, they stop fighting. Everything seemed perfect until... Sakurako failed her Math test. What will Himawari do? First multi-chapter fic. Got the idea since I failed my test. 1 Chapter/week.
1. The first

Hello guys, me again ^_^ I just gonna give my usual thanks to rubych4n and Yuri No Tenshi. My first not-a-one-shot story! And the usual completely ordinary without anything strange disclaimer: I don't own Yuru Yuri... Yeah, I don't... Enjoy the story.

~In a certain closet of a junior high school~

"I already told you, it's embarassing so no!"

A sweet and shy voice could be heard. Two girls were standing by the wall, hugging each other. The owner of the sweet voice is a blonde - Sakurako - whose face was filled with scarlet. The other was a brunette who was forcefully embracing Sakurako, smirking gently and somewhat devilishly at the same time. That girl, without doubt was Himawari, the blonde's childhood friend. Even though they had confessed their feelings to each other and became lovers for not a short time, Sakurako still blushing furiously everytime they got close. Himawari, on the other hand, had became bolder, and somehow meaner too.

"Why not? We're alone here."

Himawari said teasingly. Bolder or not, of course she was also embarassed. But she knew that without her taking the active role, Sakurako wouldn't have the guts to be intiative, and they couldn't make out much. And Himawari desired to touch, to love the blonde more than anything else.

"Somebody might come in... and see us..."

"Now now...don't worry..."

Saying those words with a gentle tone, Himawari hurriedly sealed Sakurako's lips using her own as she tightened her embrace. Sakurako resisted a little at first, trying to push Himawari away slightly. However, after a moment of hestiation, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Their kiss was gentle and soft at the beginning, then got deeper and deeper by the seconds. Himawari sucked on the blonde's tongue, making a loud, naughty noise which made the girl's body heated up upon hearing it.

*slurp**lick**slurp*

She drank the blonde's saliva with a blissful expression. As they broke apart, a line of wet, hot saliva connected their lips. Their breathing were rage.

"Your saliva...taste...delicious...Saku-chan..."

Sakurako blushed even more upon hearing those words. She replied shyly:

"Hima-chan, you baka...someone could had heard us...'

"Don't worry now. I wouldn't mind that."

It's truth that Himawari didn't mind being heard by anyone. If Sakurako had agreed, she would scream to the world that she love the blonde without any hestiation. After all, she treasured the girl that much.

"If you say so..."

Sakurako's blushing face made the brunette giggled quite a bit.

"Ehehe, you are so cute, Saku-chan!"

She hugged the blonde tightly and lovingly and enjoyed the warmth from the girl's body. The feeling that came to Sakurako's soul from the act could only be describe as peace and happy, nothing more nothing less. Overcoming her shyness, she managed to whisper to Himawari's ears:

"Let's go home Hima-chan... To the place where we could alone..."

Himawari reply was only a sweet broad smile. She hold the blonde's hand as she was guiding her. And they walk home, just like that. Just like that.

~15 minutes later~

"Ufufu... I love your scent, Saku-chan!"

Hugging Sakurako was the first thing the brunette did when they both had settled on Sakurako's bed. Nadeshiko, the eldest girl was cooking in the kitchen, and Hanako was playing in her room with Kaede, who had just came over. The Furutani house was deserted completely.

"Hima-chan... don't say such things..."

"But it's true, you know. Saku-chan's scent is pleasant."

"Auuuuuuuuuu... So embarassing..."

"You know, I just want to stay here forever!"

Hearing the loving words of Himawari, Sakurako somehow misinterpreted it into something else.

"Eh? You mean staying in the bed room forever?"

"No, you dummy. I mean by yourside."

Himawari replied gently, chuckled a little at the blonde's question.

"Ano Hima-chan... I'm thristy!"

After a while hugging and talking with Himawari, Sakurako felt a thrist for water. She pouted her lips childishly andbsaid with a playful tone:

"I want some water, Hima-chan!"

"Yes yes. Wait a minute."

Himawari let go of her lover regretfully as she got off the bed, grabbing a bottle of mineral water. But just as soon as she got a hold of the bottle, an idea came to her. She drank a good amount of water, then walked over to Sakurako, and pressed those watery lips of her Sakurako's lips. The blonde knew what was going on immidiately. She opened her mouth slowly, and water from Himawari's mouth filled her own. The action flipped her desire switch. After completely drank the water, Sakurako proceeded to drank Himawari's saliva passionately. She used her tongue to explore every wet parts of the brunette's mouth and sucked it dry. After minutes, Sakurako broke the kiss, and blushed furiously as she avoided Himawari's gazed. Hiwamari, however, seemed very happy. With a seductive smirk, she asked sexily:

"Do you want... more?"

Despite Sakurako's deep scarlet face which shown embarassment, the blonde's desirea were already overflowing. She noded slowly, and water filled her mouth once more. They skipped their dinner, and spent their evening and night drinking water just like that until they fell asleep due to tiredness. Just like that...

~The next day - School's over~

Himawari was waiting for her lover. Her patience was at its limit. She stared at her clock from time to time, as woriness crept over her mind. Thinking of various of bad things that could had happened to her girlfriend, she couldn't help breaking off into cold sweats as she ran to the blonde's classroom. The only person was sitting in the room was Sakurako. The girl didn't noticed Himawari's presence since she was laying her head on the desk. With all the sobbing sounds, one could tell she was crying from meters away. Himawari dashed over to the blonde's side. Even though she was panicked, she still questioned the blonde with a gentle voice. She knew better than anyone else that it is not good stressing her girfriend more.

"What happened, Sakurako?"

Sakurako lifted her face up, and one could see that tears was streaming down her pain filled face. She answered the brunette with much difficult, her voice got frequently interupted by her sobs.

"I *sob*...failed my...*sob*...Math test...*sob*

* * *

That's all for now. Chapter 2 is coming next on Disney ah.. Fanfic Channel!


	2. The second

Second chapter here! Still don't own Yuru Yuri, damn it! Read and reviews and very much appriciated as usual.

* * *

"Don't worry...I'll help you. I promise."

A gentle reassuration could be heard brunette as she sit next to the blonde, petting her head. It had been a while. After much help from Himawari, the blonde had managed to stop crying. The few last tears on her eyes had been wiped away by her girlfriend in a gentle manner. Himawari knew what she needed to do. There will be a second test a week later, and scoring an absolute mark on that test is the only chance Sakurako had to fix things up. And the brunette clearly knew that Sakurako could never achieve that alone. So the only way was helping her with her studies, and Himawari had already planned that in her head already.

"Thanks...Hima-chan...Thank you very much..."

Sakurako answered shyly while gazing at the brunette. Even though she was worried because of her scores, she was really glad that she could enjoy more time by Himawari's side. Thinking about all the time they cohld spend together made Sakurako's face lift up as a small smile crept over it.

~The next week (Sunday) - 9:30 PM~

"Now with this kind of problem, you have to solve it like this..."

Himawari was teaching her lover enthusiastly. She, more than anyone else, wanted the blonde to pass the test. The idea of Sakurako being held back one year wasn't any much pleasant to the both of them. The thought made Himawari shivered quite a lot.

"So that's how it is...Thank you, Hima-chan! I have finally get it now!"

Sakurako answered joyfully. Thanks to Himawari's help, the blonde was getting the grasp of everything in just a week. Sakurako then pouted childishly, blaming Himawari:

"So you left me behind and became this good, huh? I am feeling jealous."

Upon seeing Sakurako's cute actions, Himawari only giggled as she teased her girlfriend:

"Ehehe. Why don't you do more homework, my dear. You will catch up in no time."

The blonde blushed slightly at the word "dear". She gazed quietly at the small cute mouth that just said it, and desires grew stronger and stronger in her heart. Noticing where her lover was staring at, Himawari chuckled:

"Ehehe... You want it?"

"I want...you..."

The girl replied shyly yet sweetly. Giving in to her desires, she leaned in, hugging Himawari's body tightly with her arms as she pressed her lips on the other girl's ones. The kiss was light and gentle, no more than a touch to share their feelings. After a while, Sakurako broke the kiss and beamed at the brunette brightly, still hugging the girl:

"I like...that feeling..."

"I, on the other hand, love it very much my love!"

The brunette muttered passionately, and it seemed like she wanted more than that. She pulled the blonde in for a much deeper kiss and the girl didn't resist. Sakurako closed her eyes slowly, enjoying the taste of Himawari's mouth. The wet, hot and sticky saliva entranced Sakurako, making her want more of it. She licked and slurped loudly on Himawari's tongue, and the noise made Himawari's face to turned to a tinge of scarlet. As they broke the kiss, Himawari smiled sweetly and teased the blonde:

"You know, you are really good at this. Why isn't your Math like this, I wonder?"

"Math...doesn't involve...something this sweet..."

Himawari looked at her lover's deep eyes for a while, then whispered sweetly in the girl's ears:

"Saku-chan, I want to marry you! Let's get married!

"Why bringing this up so sudden?"

"You don't remember? We used to play together as a married couple?"

"Eh? We did?"

Sakurako suddenly recalled the happy memories. They used to play a marriage game when they were still kids.

~Flashback~ (A/N: Inspired by Yuri No Tenshi)

"Now, we are officially married."

Sakurako said sweetly while holding the brunette hands. In her other hand, a groom could be seen.

"Yay! You're mine now, right?"

"Yeah! I am yours, now and forever!"

With that being said, Sakurako pecked sweetly on rhe brunette's cheek.

~End of flashback~

Those memories were buried deep inside Sakurako's mind. Ever since they became rival, the blonde chose to forcefully beautiful memories. They hadn't surfaced till recently. Till their confession, the moment that they able to became more honest to each other, and to their feelings as well.

"I want to live my whole life with you, by your side. What do you think?"

The one who was proposing was Himawari. Ther was no nervousness or hestiation on her face. That was only a mere request, a simple request that will change their future.

"Yes...I would love too... Nothing could be better that way..."

The answere made Himawari happier than she thought she would be. She jumped cheerfully in joy and embraced her lover as tight as her petite arms could. Future by her side felt simply, well, blessed. Anyone would feel that way when they knew they could live with their love for the rest of life.

"Anyway, it's late already. Let's go to sleep, shall we? You got a test tomorrow!"

Hearing Himawari's reminder, Sakurako pouted childishly again:

"But it's still early!"

"Now now... don't be that way."

"Let me sleep like when we were kids!"

Now that Sakurako mentioned it, the brunette remembered those good memories. They would always hug each other tightly and sleep while enjoying each other's warmth.

"Alright! Alright!"

Hinawari chuckled at the blonde request, and embraced the girl. Sakurako snuggled up into her lover arms and rest peacefully. The brunette also enjoyed the feeling holding her girlfriend and slipped into her slumber. The next day would be a tough day, for the both of them. But being next to each other, nothing's too hard for them to handle. Just by being next to each other, peace filled their soul.

* * *

Now, how's that for the second chapter? Read and review please.


	3. The third

Hey, I am back with chap 3. Some R&R would be nice too, you know. It would encourage me if anyone just comment anything. I know, it's OOC but we'll talk about that later.

* * *

~The next morning~

"I am feeling so nervous...I don't think I can do this...Uwaa...I can't do this!"

The blonde muttered discouragely as she looked at the classroom's door. Fear filled her heart and various worries appeared in her mind. Howover, to response to the girl actions, her lover just smiled, a smile which never failed to pull her spirits up.

"Now now... You'll do just fine. Just believe in yourself... And believe in me too (since I teached you)!"

Hearing Himawari's encouraging words, Sakurako felt less tense.

'Alright, may be I can do this! I can do this! (endless loop)"

Tried her best to overcome her fears, she walked in to the test room after whispering into her lover eyes:

"I'll try my best to make you proud!"

Himawari's reply to those calm words was only a smile. She knew that Sakurako would suceed.

~2 hours later~

Himawari was waiting at the door when she saw her friend walking out. The blonde seemed a little depressed as she walked out, looking at the ground. Noticing Sakurako's strange actions, Himawari hurriedly dashed to the girl's side, throwing question at her:

"Hey! What happened?"

Sakurako looked up, and some tears can be seen at the corner of her eyes. Her face was full of grief, and she answered with a sad tone:

"The last questions...I did it like you teach me... but my answers were different from the others..."

What the blonde said startled Himawari for a short moment. However, the brunette couldn't help smiling at her lover's cute childishness. She spoke gently while patting the girl's head:

"You should just ignore their's answers. I believe yours are correct. You should just believe in yourself too."

"Really?"

"Of course."

The certain words from the brunette's petite mouth made Sakurako's mind calmed down.

'Maybe I should trust myself, like what she said.'

Self-confident flowed back into her as her lips curved up into a smile. Hinawari then suddenly take a hold of her lover hands, and muttered to the girl:

"Let's go home now. You should rest."

"Yeah, let's go."

The blonde answered cheerfully. With her love by her side, she's no longer afraid of anything. Held on to each other, they walked home with no worries at all.

~15 minutes later~

"Nee, Hima-chan..."

Sakurako gazed passionately at the brunette's face and said sheepishly. They were at Hinawari's home, sitting on her bed. Kaede like usual, was no where to be found in the house at this hour. From any viewing corner, desires could be seen glowing in the blonde's eyes. Of course, the signs didn't turn blind-eye to Himawari, however Sakurako's cuteness made Himawari just wanted to tease her and enjoy her reactions.

"What do you want, Saku-chan?"

Sakurako knew better than anyone else that her lover was teasing her. But she desired a touch from the brunette too much that she gave in, and didn't fight back.

"You knew...what I want..."

"Even though, I still like to hear it come from your cute little mouth!"

Hearing Himawari's request, the blonde blushed furiously, but replied still:

"I want...your touch..."

Himawari smirked, satisfied. She looked mischievously and seductively whispered at Sakurako's ear, blew gently into it:

"Your wish is my command!"

With those words, Himawari's locked in to the blonde's. The girl opened her mouth immidiately, wanting a deep kiss. And there's no way the brunette could say no. She thrusted her tongue in to Sakurako mouth, and the blonde chewed on it gently, let out a sexy moan in the process:

"Ahn..."

The moaned turned them both on more. Himawari entertwined her tongue with Sakurako's and nibbled on it playfully yet full of lust. After a long time, Sakurako broke the contact, and their breathing were raged.

"Quite eager today, aren't you?"

Replied to Himwari's teasing was just a "huff". Sakurako was still blushing, and she was looking away, avoiding eye contact. Himawari suddenly demanded:

"Saku-chan, I want to tell everyone."

"Eh? No... it's embarassing..."

Sakurako's cheeks turned a little scarlet at the request.

"Why not? I want everyone to know that you're mine, and mine only."

"Its...I don't know..."

Sakurako's answer somehow made the brunette angry. She could feel her face heat up. But before she had a chance to let it out, Sakurako continued shyly:

"I guess...you can tell everyone...just...don't made me do it..."

That cleared Himawari's anger in a flash. She jumped in joy and hugged Sakurako, shouting cheerfully:

"Yay! Thanks, Saku-chan. Ya' the best!"

The blonde smiled sweetly at her lover childish behavior. Declaring that they are lover, was, well an embarassing thought, no doubt. But Sakurako wanted to please the brunette this once. She herself couldn't do it. Himawari, however wouldn't have any problem telling others.

"Nee, Saku-chan. If you score a 100 this time, I'll reward you."

"Really?"

Sakurako was suprised at her girlfriend's statement. But Himawari showed no sign of joking. It seemed like she was being serious.

"It's a suprise! Just wait and you'll see!"

"Yeah... I'll look forward to it!"

Sakurako then embraced Himawari tightly. She was startled for a while, but she had no idea what was inside Sakurako's head.

'As long as I'm with you, anything is fine... As long as I'm with you...'

With those thought inside her head, she drifted into her afternoon nap silently and peacefully.

"Saku-chan? Saku-chan?"

Himawari turned around, only to notice that her lover had fallen asleep for quite sometime. Gazing at Sakurako's sleeping face, Himawari could only smile wryly. She returned the hug with a hand, and took a hold of the blond's hand with another as she slipped into a peaceful slumber of her own. Being next to Sakurako's side, all of her wariness of the world disappeared. She was all that mattered. The blonde was Hinawari's whole world.

~At the same time~The house next door~

"Kaede-chan, let go of me. My sisters could get home anytime now. Let go, you baka!"

"Don't worry, I locked the door!"

"Such a pervert! Baka Pervert!"

Kaede was also hugging Hanako tightly on the bed. But the little blonde was blushing furiously, searching for a way to get away from Kaede's small hands.

"Besides, your sister is staying at my house right now. Don't be that way now, would ya'?"

Hanako's face turned scarlet even more.

'I could be alone with her!'

While being deep in thought, Hanako didn't realize that Kaede had leaned in closely.

*lick*

Kaede licked Hanako's ears gently, while pressing her body on to Hanako's.

"Not my sensitive spot! Baka...ahn...nnn..."

The rest is what belongs to the young couple. I'll say no more.

* * *

So, what do you think? I tried my best. Please read and review, please.


	4. The last one

Chapter 4 is here, people. Enjoy it!

* * *

~The next day~

"Hima-chan, I made it! Tada!"

Sakurako hold the test's results in front of her flat-chest, bouncing in joy at the same time. Himawari just smiled calmly, like she always did. She knew this would come from the beginning. Sakurako was no stupid girl, just a lazy one. With a little help from the brunette, a 100 mark is no big deal if the blonde tried her best.

"I am proud of you, Saku-chan."

Himawari said sweetly while petting the girl's blonde hair. Facing Sakurako's childishness, Himawari sometimes couldn't help feel like a mother.

"Ehehe! Then reward me Hima-chan! You promised."

"Alright alright. I'll reward you tomorrow, Ok?"

"No! I want it now!"

Himawari suddenly showed a serious expression. She said firmly:

"Don't be so childish now. Wait till tomorrow."

Seeing the brunette's frightening expression, Sakurako knew that she should stop her jokes. She pouted:

"Fine. See you tomorrow, Hima-chan."

Little less she knew, under Himawari's cold face, a devilish smile could be seen. She was planning this for a long time, and the perfect chance to execute her plans had arrived, since they got a few days off after their testes. It was a trip to the seaside, just the two of them. She had already prepared the transport, and saved up some money for the trip too. The last thing to do was to inform her sisters.

~The next morning~1 AM~

A cab stopped by the Ohmuro's house. Himawari noticed it, and finished her conversation with Nadeshiko:

"I'll be going now. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Be fun, and stay safe."

"Thanks. By the way, we won't get back till tomorrow."

The brunette walked upstairs into her lover's room. The blonde was still sleeping sounding at the time (A/N: It's 1 AM). Himawari scooped her lover up gently with both hands, and carried her into the cab, waving goodbye to the elder blonde-haired girl.

"Where're you going miss?"

"Emerald Beach, Okinawa, please."

After knowing the destination, the driver bothered them no more. Himawari then enjoyed her time alone; gazing at her lover's sleeping face on her lap. The scene was quite pleasing, to be honest. Sakurako suddenly muttered something, which startled the brunette a little:

"Hiwa-channnn…Zzzzz"

Acknowledging the fact that the blonde was calling Himawari's name in her sleep-talk made her quite happy. She smiled sweetly, a smile that could only be seen on her lips when she's thinking about her lover.

"Are you too… a couple?"

A hesitating and small voice could be heard from the driver. Its looked like he had took an interest on them. He asked them, and he tried to be at least rude as possible.

"Y-Yeah…you could say so…"

"I thought so…"

Pausing for a short period, he continued:

"I envy you two."

The comment surprised Himawari.

"Really? I thought that you would be… well, disgusted."

The driver only chuckled slightly at the girl's remark.

"Why? Is it because that you are both girls?"

Before Himawari got a chance to reply, he continued talking, almost like a monologue.

"I won't judge. Besides, **whatever the choice that would make you happy is the most righteous choice. If loving a person makes you happy, then taking the choice to love her is the best action you could ever take.**"

"Is that…so?"

'_Maybe he's right. I got nothing to be ashamed of.'_

Thinking about various matters, Himawari held her lover hands and squeezed it tight.

'_As long as I am with this childish girl, I don't care what this world thinks.'_

Peace filled her mind as she continued to gaze at her lover's face. The times with the blonde were literaturely the best times of her life.

~5:30 AM~

"We had arrived, miss."

The voice of the driver had woken Himawari up. She took some money out of her pocket and paid the driver. After that, she shook the blonde gently. Sakurako slowly opened her eyes, still half-asleep and got up from Himawari's she recognized her lover's face, a sweet smile crept over her face.

"Hima-chan, I…"

"What is it, Saku-chan?"

Seeing the driver, Sakurako flustered and immediately stopped at the middle of the sentence. The strange action made Himawari curious.

"No, nothing at all. Good morning Hima-chan. Where are we?"

"We're at Emerald Beach in Okinawa. You said you want to visit this place before, so… this is my reward to you."

The information that Himawari provided the blonde made her snap out of her sleepy state. She shouted in joy as she jumped off the cab.

"Yay! Thank you, Hima-chan."

Sakurako's childish actions made Himawari smiled happily once more. Being by the girl's side like this made Himawari heart feel at peace. She took a hold of Sakurako's petite hands, and knelt down like a prince while saying:

"Would you like to see to sun rise with me, Saku-chan?"

Himawari's actions completely charmed Sakurako. She could not even say a word, and the only she could do was giving a nod.

*nod*

They sat at a place near the shores, on the sand and enjoyed the view. Their hands were still linked, and the touch felt pleasant to them. It was the correct time. Just like magic, the sun was rising slowly from the skyline and droplets of golden light were shining on them. The light's intensity was enough to erase to coldness of the night and brought pleasant warmth.

"Such a beautiful sight!"

The blonde was dumbfounded, and that was the only thing she could say. However, the reply of the brunette shocked her.

"I had planned for years."

"Eh?"

"Since before you declared me as a rival."

Regretness filled her heart. She knew she hurt her lover a lot with her actions. But before she had a chance to say sorry, she was kissed by Himawari. The girl's lips attached to hers. It was a simple, soft kiss, but Sakurako could sense many emotions in it.

"Don't make such a face. **The past does not matter. What you have done is not important, but the fact that you are right here with me now is.**"

With that, the grief feelings in the blonde's mind was cleared. She was no longer felt those painful feelings anymore. A sudden urge to be in contact with her lover appeared and she embraced Himawari. Sakurako whispered into the girl's ears:

"You know, there are times I felt lost. I did not know what I should do. Nevertheless, you always guide me. Being by your side, my fears vanished. That's why I loved you."

Finishing the sentence, she leaned in and locked her lips with those of her lover. When they parted, Sakurako said something softly, that only herself could hear.

"_**And every time I kiss you, I love you even more than before…"**_

~FIN~


End file.
